


Bill & Ted & Rufus Fanart

by MistyBeethoven



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, George Carlin, Keanu Reeves - Freeform, alex winter - Freeform, black and white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: Fanart of Ted, Bill and Rufus from from the "Bill & Ted" film series.
Relationships: Rufus & Bill S. Preston Esq. & Ted "Theodore" Logan, Ted "Theodore" Logan & Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Bill & Ted & Rufus Fanart

**Author's Note:**

> Today I was supposed to update "The Truth Lying Behind the Devil's Paintbrush" but I had my sleep study last night and I am so exhausted working on it meant I might do so at the risk of its quality.
> 
> So, I decided to do a Fanart instead. This is the result. I posted both a lighter and darker version of it. 
> 
> Tomorrow I should, hopefully, get the story updated. :D <3


End file.
